


Coffee Break

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits a small family-owned coffee shop in a small town that he is passing through with his father and sick brother. He leaves with more than just a good cup of joe. *Coffee Shop AU Request*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a Break

The warm scent of cinnamon and ground coffee beans filled the morning air, soft chatter emanating from couples scattered around the local coffee shop. It was the only spot in the small town that people could go to have a cup or two before work or school. Sunlight peaked through the posters that lined the aged windows, the door casting a small shadow as it was quickly opened, then shut. A young man wearing a slightly worn brown leather jacket stepped inside, eyes searching the shop like a deer in the headlights. 

He had never gone to one of these little coffee holes. It was always a greasy diner, or a grimy truck stop. Rarely did he ever have the chance to sneak away from his father and younger brother to go somewhere a bit nicer. He took out a bit of the money he had earned hustling pool the night before in the bar the town over, and started for the counter, looking to the man working behind it. 

The first thing he noticed was that the young man was quite attractive, around his own age, and wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on. The cash register was broken, and he was fiddling around with it to try and get it back in working order. Nothing seemed to help. He sighed and stared at it some more, running a hand through his thick, messy, black hair. Dean simply smiled, muttering as he approached, "Those things suck, don't they?"

He wasn't expecting the gaze that met his, two sapphire orbs peeking up at him in desperation, "Yeah. This is the third time this week..." He sighed again and peered back to the register, Dean still slightly dumbfounded by the stunning gaze. He nodded at the man's frustration, and murmured, "How about I pay you for two cups of coffee, and you take a break with me? Looks like you could use one." 

Trying to smile, Dean slid forward the bill that could easily cover five drinks, shrugging, "You can keep the change." The other took in a deep breath as he picked it up, looking back to the forest green eyes staring him down, "Yeah... Yeah, alright." It was time for his break anyways... So he took out the 'closed' sign and pocketed the cash, making a mental note to deposit it once the register was unstuck and in order. It wasn't long before he had made two coffees, and was circling the counter to find a booth towards the back of the shop.

Dean followed along with a small smile of victory, pleased that the other was going to take time off to share a coffee. It wasn't much different than asking a pretty girl to hang out on her work break, so he didn't sweat it. They were both attractive young adults, and that was what mattered. He sat as the other set the drinks down and started to take off his apron, draping it on the seat beside him as he joined the man, "Thank you for this... I'm working a double today, since my boss called out sick."

His hands moved to his cup, Dean's eyes following his every move, "Yeah? Sick, or hungover?" He tried to make light of it, seeming to succeed as the other smiled, his tired eyes seeming to sparkle for the first time that afternoon, "Hungover, most likely. He, um... He has a habit of doing that." They both chuckled lightly, each taking small drinks from their cooling coffee with small smiles plastered across their lips.

Taking in a deep breath, Dean nodded once more, licking his dry lips and leaning forward, "I'm Dean, by the way." He threw his most charming smile on, searching the man's face, "And you are?" The man smiled broad in return, his own deep blue orbs searching Dean's, "Castiel. But you can call me, 'Cas', if you want. Everyone else does." He shrugged slightly, turning a light pink before looking to his cup, "You new in town, Dean? Haven't noticed you around..."

He shook his head, finally tearing away his gaze to take a long drink, "No, no... Just passing through, really. On a road trip of sorts. Little brother got sick, so we're in town until he gets better." He took in a breath, peering up at Castiel from under his brow, "Seems like a really nice town, though." 

Castiel nodded, biting his lip as he searched Dean's eyes yet again, feeling almost as if he were getting lost, "Yeah... it is. Really nice..." His voice drifted off, both men simply staring into each other's eyes for a moment. The door opened slowly, and sounded by scraping lightly against the wooden floor. Cas looked to the source of the sound, and frowned, sighing soft, "I've got to go. Boss is here." 

Dean frowned, looking to the man that didn't seem much older than either of them, his amber eyes slightly narrowed as he looked between the two. Cas moved to get up, grabbing his apron to take with him, "Thanks for the coffee..." He peeked back with a slight smile, but Dean stopped him, tearing his eyes from the short man that was waiting for the other, "When do you get off? Maybe you could show me around town?"

His voice was filled with promise, brows raised in hopeful expectation. Castiel simply smiled broader, "Be here by five, we can walk..." With that, he pulled away and slid on his apron, his boss rolling his eyes and leading him to the back. Dean simply grinned, downing the rest of his coffee and peeking back at the blue-eyed man before taking off. He'd be back at five, alright...


	2. Settling In

Five o'clock rolled around, Castiel moving outside to sit on the bench in front of the shop. He had hung up his apron for the night, and excused himself from his duties. He looked around, even after his 'boss' started out. He sat, eyes shimmering with the expectant hope that Dean had had earlier in the afternoon. Five o'clock. That was when he said he would be there. 

Five thirty, six o'clock... Cas frowned as he checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time. Surely, the man would have been there by now. He was about to get up and leave when a black car rolled up around the curb, a classic car, shined to perfection. Standing in front of the bench, eyes wide at the sight, he rose a brow, watching Dean step out of the car. The man took in a deep breath, obviously flustered, "Hey... I, uh... Sorry I'm late."

Cas flushed a deep pink, murmuring, "It's fine. Everything okay?" He thought, for sure, that he had been stood up. Not that it was a date or anything... right? Just a tour of the town. No need to get his hopes up. Besides, Dean probably didn't swing that way, or whatever. He wasn't sure how any of that worked. He only knew what he had learned from his older brothers.

Dean shook his head, moving to get back in the car, "My brother..." His dad, really. He waited until the other man got into the car before speaking once more, "He's not doing any better. We're going to have to coop up here for a few more days." Not that that would be much of a problem, as long as he could stay clear of his father and his father's drinking. 

Frowning at the tone the man spoke with, Castiel nodded, looking to his lap and taking in a breath, "Oh..." Trying to figure out the right words to say, "If you don't want that tour... I really don't mind." This only made Dean shake his head, sighing as he kicked the engine into gear, "No... No, that's fine. I really just..." He sighed, "I don't know. Maybe tonight wouldn't be the best."

He looked to the man beside him, not sure whether he should throw the car out of park, or if he needed to offer the man a ride home, "I'm sorry. You just... you don't know how my dad can get when he's cooped up. Not exactly the person you want to stay in a two bed motel room with."

Cas nodded in mild understanding, raising a brow, "I... My brothers can get like that sometimes." He searched the man's tense face, muttering, "If you wanted to stay with us until you head out, you can." He frowned lightly, "If you need somewhere to go."

Dean could feel his stomach clench and unclench, his body tingling with nerves. Normally, he would turn down an offer like that instantly, knowing just what his father would say. How family comes first, and how he needed to be there for Sammy, and not off in some stranger's house... Still, he was at his breaking point.

Nodding quickly, he swallowed, looking out the front window, "Just show the way." He would have hell to pay later, but that was just it... it would be later. He wouldn't have to go back and face his drunken mess of a father that night. Sure, he felt bad for Sammy, but... More times than not, he would take that boy's beating. More times than not, he would end up with two black eyes and a broken nose.

Cas didn't question him, verbally leading the way to a nice sized house on the edge of town. Several decent cars were parked in the driveway, each unique in their own respects. Getting out of the car, Cas shyly explained that his 'boss' was really his older brother, and that they would often simply ride together to work. The days that they didn't, he would simply walk. 

Dean made sure the Impala was locked tight before following his new friend up the steps to the two story house, slightly surprised when the man he saw earlier opened the door for the two of them, "You've missed dinner, Castiel..." He sighed dramatically, looking to Dean as he took a suckle of his pink lollipop, then back to his brother, "This your date you were talking about? The one that was late?" He pointed the head of the candy towards the head of the young man, narrowing his eyes. 

Furrowing his brow, Dean glared at the sandy haired man, "I wasn't late on purpose." He didn't want to deny the 'date' part, not knowing just what Castiel wanted to define their night as. The word honestly gave himself chills, but not the bad kind. The fact that the man's brother knew about their outing was enough evidence to prove to him that Castiel must have been just as excited to meet up as he was. 

The older brother simply rolled his eyes and stuck his candy back in his mouth, starting back towards the living room. Cas sighed and led Dean in, murmuring, "My room is this way..." Up the stairs, down the hall, and to the left, Cas' room was just as big as any of the motel rooms Dean ever stayed in. He stared, setting his keys on a table that was stationed right near the door, "Nice."

Castiel simply shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of his oversized bed, "Thanks. It's not much, but it's home." Dean simply shook his head, moving to sit down as well, right next to the man, "It's really nice, Cas. I mean... nicer than what I've spent most my life in." He kicked off his shoes, stretching out a bit as he looked to the man beside him. Castiel simply smiled, searching Dean's face as he moved to take off his shoes as well, "You're free to stay as long as you need. I'm sure no one would mind... They never do." 

That made Dean chuckle, eyes lighting up for the first time since that afternoon, "You do this often? Bring home stray men?" He grinned, but watched the man's face, honestly wanting to know if perhaps this was something that really did happen frequently.  
"No." Cas laughed and looked away, inspecting one of the paintings that faced his bed, "No... but I do tend to invite people over for dinner, if they can't afford it. So..." He shrugged, looking back to the man who was now stripping off his jacket, "I guess they're used to not asking questions." 

He shrugged again with a smile, peering down to the amulet draped around Dean's neck. His smile faded a tad, his eyes focused as he took in a deep breath, "You know what that is?" He questioned, his tone growing serious as his eyes met Dean's once more. Dean simply shook his head, looking to the amulet, then back, "A necklace? Why?"  
Cas hadn't recognized the piece in the shop, because his mind had been in a whirl, but now knew instantly what he was looking at, "Do you believe in God, Dean?" The man furrowed his brows as he shrugged, "I don't know... I mean..." He shrugged again, starting to get confused, "Why does it matter?" It wasn't something he thought about often.

He swallowed hard and looked to the man, and then away, "Nevermind." He wouldn't push the issue. Not if it meant the man would get upset and leave. It wasn't that important. All he needed to do now was change the subject... "Do you want something to drink? I can... uh... get you pretty much anything. Brothers stock it all." He stood, trying his hardest not to beat himself up over the previous comments.

Dean simply shrugged, still slightly confused, but not really upset, "I... Something strong?" Something to make him forget about the beating he was going to get when his father found out about all of this. Cas simply nodded and started for the door, "Uh, just make yourself at home. Bathroom is the door across, and if you need anything, I'll be right back." 

Which, to Dean's surprise, he was. Not a full minute or two after closing the door, he was back. One bottle of whiskey, two glasses, and a forced smile, "Hope this helps." He moved to pour them both a drink, passing Dean his before moving to sit back on the bed. Dean simply assumed that perhaps there was a liquor cabinet close by.  
Dean thanked him before sipping the warm drink, looking over and inspecting his body. He was around his own height, medium build... Looked strong, but not forceful. Still, extremely attractive in a magnetic sort of way. Something he couldn't define. 

Cas caught his glance, taking in a deep breath and searching his chiseled face, "What's on your mind?" He knew he could find out easy enough, but he didn't like to use his abilities all the time. Not when the situation was semi-serious, or involved emotions. Let him do the talking... He was patient enough.

The man sighed, downing the rest of his drink and setting the glass on the bedside table. For some reason, he felt he could trust this... friend. Not that he normally had any, but... Moving beside Castiel, he stretched out, laying on his back, "You're one of the nicest people I've ever met..." He took in a breath, "Ever." 

A moment of silence passed between them, Castiel taking his chance to look the man over, "I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement, or..." He chuckled softly, moving to set his empty glass aside and lay down as well. Dean couldn't help but smile at that, taking in a deep breath as he peeked over, "Take it as a huge compliment."

Cas locked his gaze on Dean's for a moment, watching him intently as his mind filled with a million thoughts. Dean, himself, was starting to feel a tad foggy, eyes darting to the young man's lips as music began to blast from the lower floor. It wasn't something he had ever thought about in too much detail, but now that it was happening... 

His voice was soft, above a whisper, "I really want to kiss you right now..." His deep green eyes traced Castiel's face, working back to those stunning blue eyes. Castiel simply stared, his heart beginning to race as his thoughts zeroed in at the prospect. They shouldn't... Lord knows, they shouldn't. If they were caught...

Yet, he nodded, shifting onto his side with relative ease, sliding his hand ever so carefully to Dean's hip to pull him closer, "I second that." Dean didn't have much time to respond as Cas shifted forward, pressing his lips lightly against the other's. Not that Dean minded... Still, it was an interesting sensation. Suddenly, it seemed as if he didn't need the alcohol to forget. In that moment, he couldn't think about anything... anyone... except for Cas.

The tension dissipated, the room starting to feel slightly heated as the combination of chemistry and alcohol started to wash over the two. Dean slid a hesitant hand up into Castiel's messy hair, their lips dancing freely as their bodies pressed closer.

It had been so long since Dean had been wedged so close to another warm body... Well, not too long, but long enough that the need grew by the second. Still, it was a different kind of need. A need that was all-consuming, and unreasonable. An unexplainable desire for more, sending hands exploring, and tongues flickering. No other person had ever made him feel this way, and no other pair of lips had ever made him whimper as they traveled along his jaw. 

Castiel had never experienced anything like what he was experiencing in that moment. Sure, opportunities had presented themselves, but this was different. This was an electric shock that seemed to flood through his veins. He felt as if all at once he simply just knew what to do. He just knew where his lips needed to go, and where his hands needed to be. It was messy and perfect, confusing and clear... all at the same time. 

Soon enough, shirts were disposed of, Castiel's hands edging impatiently at Dean's belt. Pulling back for a breath of fresh air, Cas hovered over the other man, inspecting the darkening marks over his neck and shoulder. HIs work. He flushed a deeper red, eyes shooting back to Dean's, wondering what he might want to do next. Sure, the obvious thing would be to... well... go for it. Yet, he wasn't sure either of them were ready for that. So, instead, he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on the man's lips, "Want to share the bed tonight?" 

Completely out of breath, Dean nodded, shifting lightly underneath the other, "Yeah..." That would be great. Not having to sleep alone, knowing that Cas didn't want this to end... it was perfect.   
Cas smiled, his hand moving slowly from the man's belt to his side, leaning in and giving him another kiss, lingering before pulling back just enough to whisper, "Okay." 

He smiled broader as he moved to pull the blanket over the both of them, pulling close and murmuring, "I have work in the morning, but you can stay while I'm gone. Get some rest..." Taking in a breath as he settled in, "Gabe... Gabriel, my brother... He'll have breakfast going. I'll make sure to let him know to keep some on for you." He nudged his nose against Dean's, smiling softer, "That alright?"

Dean simply nodded, leaning forward to give Cas one last kiss, "Yeah..." A smile as he closed his eyes, "Good night, Cas..." His body sinking into the sheets, muscles lax. The last thing he heard before he drifted off, was the sweetest, "Good night, Dean."


End file.
